Technical Field
Cable and/or Internet service providers may offer a variety of transmission technologies (e.g., radio, telephone, coaxial cable, twisted pair, fiber optic, broadband, wireless broadband, and satellite communications). Generally speaking, these telecommunication system services are routed via a signal-carrying cable (e.g., coaxial) to a subscriber's residence or office. Before entering a subscriber's residence/office, such cables generally pass through a secure enclosure (i.e., “house box,” or “entry box”). During, for example, residential installation of cable service, the house box provides access to certain components necessary for installation of the cable service (e.g., coaxial male and female connectors that must be connected, installing a splitter (providing service connection endpoints at multiple locations within the residence/office), and/or an amplifier (boosting a signal being conveyed to a distal location within the residence/office).
The present disclosure relates to the above-mentioned telecommunication technologies, especially, enclosable house boxes and methods for installing telecommunication components. (Installing telecommunication components comprising: installation, removal, and modification). In particular, the disclosure provides a universal multi-purpose enclosure or enclosable house box for one or more types of telecommunication system components (e.g., a multi-purpose box that provides both RF network (coaxial cables) and fiber optic transmission technology). The multi-purpose house box may be configured to have an internal cavity that is large enough to allow the service provider (universal) flexibility in choosing and exchanging various components of various telecommunication systems of a variety of sizes (e.g., different telecommunication systems types, styles and manufacturers). The present disclosure shows an embodiment including a (first) fiber telecommunication system component(s) with an easily accessible (second) RF equipment (coaxial cable) system, but it should be appreciated that it may be desired to configure the box to house different types/sizes of telecommunication equipment.
In this embodiment, the universal house box may be configured to ensure safe and effective fiber handling (first telecommunication system) while allowing easy access for RF network changes and modifications (second telecommunication system). To do such, the enclosable box may provide an internal compartment panel that may both enclose (read: protect, prevent access to) a first type of telecommunication system, such as, fiber components (thereby minimizing inadvertent human error directed at/received by the second type of telecommunications system). In addition, the compartment panel and universal house box may be configured such that a second type of telecommunication system (e.g., non-fiber components, RF components) may be provided in (read: fit within) the space remaining (within the box) outside of the compartment created by/underneath the panel. Further, an upper surface of the panel may be configured to be mountable/attachable with a second communication system type component (e.g., a splitter). With the universal, multi-purpose house box, a telecommunications service provider may use only one box (instead of two) to provide both a first type of telecommunications service (e.g., a subscription cable television package (via RF equipment)), and a second type of telecommunications service (e.g., broadband (fiber optic-level) internet).
Not only does this embodiment remove the need for an unnecessary extra box (for dual-communication system type subscribers), but the panel, as an example, allows the service provider to be more efficient with human resources (by protecting (via access prevention) the first (fiber) communication system from untrained/under-trained installation technicians whose job function/task may be related to the second communication system only).
Thus, the service provider may have greater labor efficiency (by allowing untrained technicians to work on segregated fiber boxes). In a conventional telecommunication service installation in a conventional box, the technician must possess requisite knowledge of multiple systems each requiring a different skill or proficiency level. For example, an installation procedure may require the combined proficiency in each of fiber optic, coaxial and data communications systems. To address these requirements, a service provider may try training all technicians to the highest possible skill level (ensuring each technician an installation can be performed by a single technician). Alternatively, the service provider may try and manage technicians such that the “right” technician for the task at hand is delegated for the task. While this practice may result in greater efficiency, it may also adversely impact performance (e.g., if the installation is performed incorrectly). With respect to the latter, a technician installing coaxial cable may be unfamiliar with the intricacies of fiber optic cable (e.g., such as a need to maintain a minimum permissible bend radius to maintain signal integrity). In fiber-optic cables, the minimum permissible bend radius is very important. That is, inadvertently bending a fiber-optic cable beyond its permissible bend radius can result in a loss of signal performance.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above. For example, utilizing the disclosed box has, as an example, the advantage of allowing for error free installation of components related to a second telecommunication system (e.g., RF equipment, coaxial splitters) in an enclosable box that provides a hidden, nested compartment for equipment related to a first telecommunication system (e.g., fiber components). Thus, protecting the first telecommunication from harm, even if inadvertent (e.g., by an individual (service provider technician) who does not possess fiber optics handling training).
Related Art
House boxes (configured for telecommunication system components) are generally known. However, the majority of conventional house boxes are configured to house only one type of telecommunication system component (e.g., a fiber-only house box made by and for a specific manufacturer). Thus, with a conventional fiber house box, service providers must place at least two separate boxes on, for example, a homeowner's (residential) property with broadband subscriptions (The use of multiple component installation (house) boxes on a subscriber's residential property is undesirable both technically and esthetically).
Recently, some manufacturers have provided a large-size custom-built box on demand, but, as discussed above, conventional boxes are completely silent regarding providing access to certain components (e.g., RF equipment) while preventing access to (or hiding) other components (e.g., fiber optics components). For example, a service provider may desire to prevent access to components (e.g., fiber components) by individuals who do not have the requisite training to access those components (e.g., an untrained installation technician, residents who are attempting to install cable service on their own).
In other words, conventional boxes do not adequately allow for, inter alia, segregation of fiber components, proper fiber management and laser safety.